inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Storm Legends~Chapter 6
Hey minna~This is the first challenge in the Football Frontier! Yokato,the team with thousand hands! Part 1 Hitomiko:Team,i have found a manager for your team,and she will help me. Eliza:Well,who is it? Girl:My name is Gira Giandou!You can call me Gi-Chan! Aiden:Well,whos or next match? Hitomiko:Listen first,The Football Frontier is a hard challenge.Dont cry if you lose,because there is a chance that will happen.We are going to battle a strong team,and they arent holding back,so you also wont!Get it? Aiden:Yeah yeah yeah,but who is our first match!? Gira:Yokato Gakuen is your first opponents.There captain,and also goalkeeper is Tachimukai Yuuki. Loretta:There a pretty strong team,right? Eliza:We can do it! Loretta's POV Now,we know what our next challenge is.Yokato Gakuen...Man,i heard the nickname of their Goalkeeper:Yuuki the GK with the thousand hands!What is that actually meaning!?I mean,Thousand Hands!?A person with Thousand Hands... What will that mean,what will that mean,for Gods Sake... My POV "Yokato eh?Lets battle!"Thats what i said.But this can be a real challenge,but everyone trusts me.Everyone believes in me,and i should do my best,and always believe in the others.As team,we can do this.But the hard thing is,i know why Tachimukai has his nickname.Its because of his Hissatsu:Mugen Za Hand.I heard that an uncountable number of hands will try to stop the ball.I must break it...If i break it,we will be able to win!I know we can do it.Fire Tornado, God Knows, Lion Fang, and my own Ice Beast and Wolf Shot.I mean,we must defeat them!We've already been qualified,and im not giving up on that!If we've been qualified,it must mean we have a chance!We cant give up on this point!We cant! Normal:The captain's room. Tachimukai:Aiden,i hope i get to see one of your shots!Bring me your best! Aiden:You too,Tachimukai!Promise me that you will use Mugen Za Hand! Tachimukai:If you use one of your powerful Wolfy attacks,i promise i will use Mugen Za Hand! Aiden:Okay then!I cant wait until it starts! Tachimukai:Its the same with me! Loretta's POV Is it me,or do they really look like eachother?I mean,Tachimukai and Aiden...Such enthusiasm,such passion for soccer. Is it me,or do they have a soccer-related attracting beam.I mean,they pull everyone here on their best!Just like me... Hugo's POV We are going to play against the real Yokato!I heard Tachimukai has a great move,called Mugen Za Hand.I mean,if i would see it,i might be able to perfect my own moves!Mugen Za Hand is such a great move...But i believe in Aiden,like everyone,and if he says we can win,then we can ''win!I believe in him!Aiden Xavier Fubuki... '''Eliza's POV' Yokato High...Their GK is good,i heard.The guy with Thousand Hands...Tachimukai Yuuki...I know that we can break Mugen Za Hand if we do our best!I mean,Fire Beast and Turnback Shot,those are great moves that involve two people! Aiden can do it,me too and Loretta too!And Hugo would say "Me four",that freak.But,a nice freak.Everyone is doing their best,and so must i!We just came here,and if we lose now,it is back to training!We can do it!The whole team can do it! Normal:The match starts! Toda:Lets do this!Inazuma.... Toda kicked the ball forward,while the two other forwards kicked it there. The Forwards:Break!!!!!! Hugo:Liong Fang!!!! Liong Fang catched Inazuma Break Toda:I will get you next time! Hugo:Dont count on it! Toda got the ball again. Toda:I'll get you!Inazuma... Eliza:Not so fast! Eliza stole the ball,that possesed the power of Inazuma Break. Eliza:Aiden!Angel Shot! Aiden catched the ball very well,having stolen power and passed power. Aiden:Here comes the kicking part!Turnback Shot!!!!!! Tachimukai:So this is your power?Then i will show mine too!Mugen Za Hando!!!! This was it for today peepz!Let my cold wind flow in your heart 19:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Storm Legends